


Jim Kirk x Reader Drabbles

by pinkamour1588



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkamour1588/pseuds/pinkamour1588
Summary: Collection of Jim Kirk and Reader drabbles I've written.





	1. The House with the Pink Door

You checked your phone for what must have been the tenth time in less than five minutes. He was a half an hour late and hadn’t so much as sent a text letting you know. Just as you were about to give up and send him a “don’t bother showing up, I’m going home” text, he came running up.

“I’m so sorry I’m late. My boss made me stay late. Then when I got home, Bones’ dog had apparently decided to pee on the pants I was going to wear so I had to convince him to let me borrow a pair of his because the rest of mine need to be washed. Then I had to find a belt, and then my phone kept restarting randomly. I don’t even know if it’s actually on right now. And there was traffic,” Jim rambled as he tried to catch his breath. “Anyway, how was your day?”

You stared back at him with an eyebrow raised. “I’m pretty sure we missed our reservation,” you answered gesturing toward the restaurant over your shoulder.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry. I swear I’ll make us a new one. That is, if I can have another chance.” He smiled hopefully.

“We’ve been going on dates for over a month. I think you can have another chance.” You paused for a moment, thinking, then said, “In fact, I know how you can make it up to me tonight.”

“And how’s that?”

“Come back to my place. We can order take out and watch a movie.”

“Watch a movie or _watch a movie_.”

You stared at him for a minute, then rolled your eyes, shaking your head. “Actually watch a movie. Besides, you were going to be driving me home anyway. I had to have a friend drop me off cause my car is in the shop,” you said as you walked to his car.

He opened the door for you before walking over and getting in the driver’s side, starting the car. “How is it that we’ve been going out for over a month and I’ve never seen your house?”

“Because I always had to pick you up for our dates? And you never asked.”

“I was trying to be polite.”

You let out a small laugh, then said, “Turn right up here.”

About five minutes later, the car came to a stop in front of your apartment building.

“So, which one’s yours?” Jim asked as you led the way.

“This one.” You stepped up to your door and pulled out your key. “Well, this is where I live,” you said as you stepped into the apartment, then turned around to look at him. “Jim, are you planning on coming in?”

“Oh, yeah,” he nodded and followed you in. “The door is pink,” he added suddenly when you closed it behind him.

“Yeah, it is.”

“Why is it pink?”

You shrugged. “It adds character and it’s a conversation piece.”

“It’s like pepto bismal pink.” He looked back at you and quickly added, “Not that that’s a bad thing.”

You laughed. “I didn’t think it was. And, see, it’s a conversation piece.”

“I suppose so,” he laughed.

 


	2. “My parents asked about you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My parents asked about you.”

“My mom called earlier,” you said one night as you settled on the couch with your boyfriend in his quarters.

“Oh?” Jim answered as he picked out a movie then turned his full attention to you.

“Yeah, technically it was her and my dad, but it was mostly her.”

“Everything going alright with them?”

“Yeah.”

“Was it a nice call?”

“Oh, yeah. Very.”

“Not that I’m at all opposed to you telling me about your day and that you talked to your parents, but is there a specific point you’re trying to get to?”

“Yeah, um…My parents asked about you.”

“Okay…” Jim continued looking at you curiously.

“They wanted to know when they get to meet you…and who this mysterious boyfriend of mine is anyway.”

He laughed. “I’m mysterious?”

“I haven’t exactly told them who I’m dating…”

“What do you mean?” Jim frowned.

“I told them I have a boyfriend and he’s amazing and sweet and funny and that I really like him and he makes me happy and that I work with him, but I haven’t told them that I’m dating my captain…”

Jim pulled back a little. “We’ve been dating for over a month and you haven’t told your parents who I am?”

“Yeah…”

“And how long were you planning on keeping it a secret?”

“I don’t know.”

“I get wanting to keep our relationship private right now. The public likes to be nosey, but your parents. My mom knows I’m dating you. She knows your name and what you do.”

“Do you want me to call them now and tell them?”

He sighed. “No, but tomorrow? Please.”

“Okay,” you nodded.

“And then we can figure out a time for me to meet them.”

“Yeah.”

Jim settled back into the couch. “For the record though, I like the idea of being referred to as mysterious.”

You rolled your eyes and laughed, shaking your head to yourself. “Ridiculous is more accurate.”

“I’ll take it,” he shrugged as he started the movie.

 


End file.
